sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Weegee Death Stare
The Weegee Death Stare is a terrifying laser that can permanently turn its helpless victim into a Weegee Clone-or kill them instantly. It is Weegee's signature (and most powerful) attack, which only works on people who are less powerful than the Pesky Plumber. Fortunately, Weegee is one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse, so the Stare is easy to use. Powers And Abilities A powerful green laser made out of the Weegee Virus that shoots directly out of Weegee's eyeballs, this laser can permanently turn anything into a clone of Weegee. These Weegee Clones are a lot less powerful than the original Weegee: However, many sometimes have crazy abilities that not even Weegee himself has, such as shooting lightning bolts and turning anything it touches into a gumdrop. This is because the Clones are purely made out of the Weegee Virus. If the victim is somehow unable to turn into a Weegee Clone, Weegee can also decide to kill them instantly, giving the Death Stare its famous name. If a person who is even more powerful than Weegee is struck by the Stare, it will have no effect on them at all, somewhat limiting the Stare's potency. Origin and Users of the Stare Although Weegee is the only user of his version of the Stare, there are countless other versions of the Stare that exist. Weegee's father Fortran was the inventor of the very first version of the Death Stare, called the Fortran Death Stare. Unlike Weegee's Death Stare, the Fortran Death Stare was not limited by its victim being more powerful than it. It could turn anything into a coin, or instantly destroy it, similar to his sons, Weegee and Malleo, who would inherit their own Death Stares from him. Speaking of Malleo, Weegee's creepy brother had his own Stare: the Malleo Death Stare, which could turn anything less powerful than Malleo into a Malleo Clone. Weegee's three times removed brother Luweegee was yet another Stare user, as is his brother Reeo. The Luweegee Death Stare can turn anything less powerful into a Reeo Clone, and the Reeo Death Stare can turn anything into a Luweegee Clone. (no im nut kidin) Waweegee and Walleo are two other beings with their own Stares. Waweegee's Death Stare can turn anything into money, and Walleo's can turn anything into onions: Their favorite things. Every single Weegee Clone also has a much weaker version of the Weegee Death Stare. Fakegees have Stares that activate random effects based on each Fakegee. Alternate Weegee Death Stares Weegee's multiple forms all have their very own Weegee Death Stares that have their own effects based on that form. Let's waste valuable time and go over these Death Stares, shall we? Toon Weegee: Turns victims into Toon Weegee Clones. Ultimate Weegee: An absurdly more powerful version of the Weegee Death Stare that turns opponents into Ultimate Weegee Clones. Fire Weegee: The form that most people forgot about, this Stare can send anyone less powerful than Fire Weegee directly to Hell. Godgee: Unlike all other versions, this Stare can also effect godly beings as well as mortal beings. Trivia The Weegee Death Stare is one of the most famous abilities in the multiverse, being well-feared by a huge chunk of the population. Some beings, such as Shoop Da Whoop, are inexplicably immune to all versions of the Stare except for Godgee's. Pingas can also block the Stare with his Hump Attack. Another fact that is also very inexplicable is that most versions of the Death Stare even work on people with no eyes. Fire Weegee has almost never used his Death Stare. It is unknown why this is the case. Weegee's Death Stare has appeared as Weegee's Final Smesh in Stupor Smesh Brers. It has almost the exact same effect as Weegee's actual Stare in real life. Category:Awesome Moves Category:YTP-Related Shit Category:SAWNEEK!!! Category:Articles Category:GET YO FATASS OUT OF THIS SHIT!!!